your silence is too loud
by oumpa-loumpa
Summary: Pippin's father doesn't like the Brandybucks and as father do, he tries to get Pippin to feel the same. Will he choose for his father or Merry...
1. just don't listen

New story!! Disclaimer: I own nothing. sadly  
  
Summary: Pippin's dad doesn't like, in fact he hates the Brandybucks, so what does Pippin do? Does he choose for his friendships and his own believes or does he choose for his father.dundundun.  
  
I'm not sure where the story is gonna go, but I'm just going to ease you into the story. So expect it to build a little in the next few chapters..if you follow me. By the way, this is more a prologue then an actual chapter.  
  
So, welcome to my mind and please enjoy yourself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oy, where did all the bait go?"  
  
"It's in that little red box over there."  
  
"It's empty."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Pip, did you use all the bait?"  
  
"You told me to use more bait!"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"What? I wasn't catching anything!"  
  
"You're supposed to catch the fish, Pip, not feed it!"  
  
"Sorry, Mer."  
  
"Don't worry, but I guess that ends our fishing day for now."  
  
"Great, now what am I gonna eat?"  
  
"Come on, Sam, you can eat at our house. Dad won't mind."  
  
"Nah, don't bother, I'm going home, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, bye Pip."  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
"See ya, Sam."  
  
"Pip?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, I do"  
  
"Then don't listen to other people."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Just don't listen."  
  
  
  
Pippin woke up with a start. He could faintly remember the dialogue he'd heard in his dream but within seconds the dream was only a small memory. He was never able to remember his dreams very well. He'd been writing them down for a week or so. As soon as he woke up, he picked up pen and paper and wrote them down. But after a week, he lost interest and stopped writing them down. So he completely forgot this dream as well. It probably wasn't all that important anyway.  
  
Pippin stood up and put on his breeches. They were a bit big, cause he was still growing. His mother had said that if she'd make them as to fit, then she'd be sowing new breeches each week. Pippin smiled, he liked them big.  
  
As he opened his door, he heard the familiar sounds from inside the hobbithole. His mother was busy in the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast, his sisters were chattering in the dining hall. As he entered the room, his sisters smiled at him and he gave them all a quick pack on the cheek before he sat down at the table.  
  
"You're up awful early," Pervinca said. "usually we have to pull you out."  
  
"I had a weird dream," Pippin said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Pippin said as he saw his father walk in the room, "something with Sam and fishing and Merry."  
  
"What about young Merry?" his father said as he also kissed his daughters on the cheek.  
  
"I had a weird dream and he was in it." His father looked at Pippin but said nothing, instead he sat down opposite his son.  
  
"That reminds me, dad, I'm gonna go over to Brandy Hall in a few days to see Merry. Is that allright?" Pippin continued.  
  
"Over to Brandy Hall? Why?" his father asked.  
  
"I haven't seen the Brandybucks in quite a while and they asked me if I wanted to come. Only for a few days, I'll be back in time for Pearl's birthday." He said and saw his sister smile at the thought of her party. "I could just ride back with the Brandybucks when they come over for the party."  
  
"I didn't know that they were coming." His father said.  
  
"Why wouldn't they come?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Well, it's quite a ride and where would they stay?"  
  
"Ehm, here. We have more then enough room."  
  
"I suppose so," his father said. "still, it's typical."  
  
"What is?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Nothing, you have fun at Merry's, but be sure to be back in time." His father said and put up a smile. Pippin didn't think more of it as his mother came in with breakfast. The scent of mushrooms filled the room and all the hobbits turned their thoughts towards the meal.  
  
"Oh, Pervinca, would you please wake up Pip--, o, you're already up, Pip. There's a new one" his mother said and smiled at her youngest. Pippin quickly informed his mother about his plans to go to Brandy Hall the next day. His mother didn't mind, Pippin had been going to the Brandybucks ever since he was only ten. It was about time he would see his cousin Merry again. The conversation turned quickly to Pearl's upcoming party and nothing was said about it the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like I said: this is a prologue. Let me know what you think, is it utter crap, let me know. I don't mind. I know that I'm not world's greatest writer and I don't pretend to be. But if I wanna learn from my mistaks, I have to know what they are, so please, let me know (and if you have good points, let me know those as well)  
  
P.S. I'm Dutch, English is not my first language.go figure 


	2. that's nothing to be scared of, right?

I wonder if I can upload this already..silly ff.net said that I wasn't allowed to upload for a period of time because they deleted another fic of mine.silly buggers.  
  
Happy Newyear everyone!! Hope you all had a great newyears eve and didn't loose any fingers with the fireworks. I know my new year was a balst but I won't bore you with the details.  
  
And thanks to all the reviewers,  
  
Mirkwoodarcher: The idea has been bugging me for some time. I thought ti would make a wonderful fic but I didn't know who to ask to write it so in the end I decided to try it myself. hope I did a good job so far.  
  
GreyLadyBeast: Thanks so much that you pointed that out for me. Actually, it kinda helps me ofr the story. I have a basic plot in my head roght now and it helpt to clear things up.  
  
Gotta Luv Pippin: Just wait and see. All I can tell: it ain't happy.  
  
Prince Tyler Briefs: Sure you can put it on your website, I'd be honnoured (however it's spelled). I just hope that you'll still like it when I'm done. Don't know how long it'll take though.patience.  
  
Lady Hummingbird: Thanks for the thumbs up on my english. If you do see any faults, please tell me. I have exams coming up and I want to ace english, since that's the only thing I really like. (And Pip and merry are my favourites too).  
  
I love the reviews (really really really) and they really help. I Hope you still like the fic, I'm trying to make this fic good enough for you guys but if you have any ideas, throw them at me and I'll probably use them.  
  
Enough ramblings: STORY, enjoy!: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following day started much the same for Pippin. Although he did actually have to be dragged from his bed this time, which meant that he was back to normal again. The dream from the night before was completely forgotten. As soon as he had eaten his breakfast he went to his room to pack his things. It would be a day's ride to Buckland and if he wanted to leave the next morning, he had to be ready. So trough out the day he would think of something that he'd forgotten and by the time he would leave, he'd have everything. He didn't even hear his father enter the room while he was packing his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" his father asked. Pippin jumped in surprise but relaxed as soon as he saw that it was his father.  
  
"Packing," he answered, "I wanna leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
"If you can get out of bed." His father grinned. "So you're still going to go to Buckland. Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am," Pippin said, "I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially cousin Merry, I haven't seen him for over two months."  
  
Paladin sat down on the bed and looked at his son. Pippin didn't know why, but it made him feel uneasy.  
  
"Is something wrong dad?" he asked, leaving his pack.  
  
"No no, of course not." Paladin said and smiled at him.  
  
"Come of it , dad. Just tell me." Paladin looked at him and Pippin could see a form of sadness in his father's eyes.  
  
"It's just that you're growing older, Pip. I mean, you're going to Buckland all on your own."  
  
Pippin grinned, "Dad, I've been going to Buckland since I was a toddler."  
  
"Not on your own, you haven't."  
  
"I'm sure I can manage." Pippin began packing his bags again.  
  
"Maybe you should stay home."  
  
"What?" he stopped abruptly, looking at his dad. "why?"  
  
"Well, I mean, it's very far and all that... and to be perfectly honest, I don't like the thought of you going there by yourself."  
  
"Dad, I'm perfectly capable to look after myself. Trust me."  
  
"O, It's not you that I don't trust, it's..."  
  
"What?" Pippin eyed his dad suspiciously. "what is it?"  
  
"It's just," Paladin started whispering now. "Haven't you ever felt, that cousin Merry and uncle Saradoc and everyone at Buckland is, well, a bit odd?"  
  
"Of course I have," Pippin laughed, "everyone thinks they're weird. But that's nothing to be scared of right?"  
  
Paladin didn't answer.  
  
"Right, dad?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely, you're probably right," Paladin smiled and stood up. "I'm just being silly. You just have fun at Buckland, but Pippin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do be careful, you never know what might happen over there."  
  
And with that Paladin left the room and left Pippin feeling confused. 'There was nothing wrong with people from Buckland was there?' he thought. 'of course not. Merry was always good fun and they all looked after you. Nothing to worry about. But why did dad act so odd then? Was there something that he didn't know. Maybe he just didn't see what was right in front of him... Nonsense.'  
  
Pippin blew it away, thinking it to be nothing. 'Dad was just feeling a bit odd about him going out alone. Nothing to think about. He was after all the youngest. Dad was allowed to feel a bit overprotective of him.'  
  
He continued to pack his bag and tried not to think of it for the rest of the day, but in the back of his mind there was still something nagging. Like a feather that kept tickling him in the neck and he couldn't get rid of it. When he was lying in the bed that night, trying to catch sleep, it was worse then ever. He tossed and turned, wondering what the weird conversation with his dad had meant. And when he finally fell asleep, he had another weird dream. He hardly saw any images, he just listened to an odd conversation as if in a crowded street.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pippin wait!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Merry"  
  
"Just listen to me, please"  
  
"Merry, I said sod of. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"I don't understand, what have I done?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Merry."  
  
"Pip, stop."  
  
"Get your filthy Bucklandhands of me!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, get your bloody hands of me."  
  
".. I don't know what's happened to you Pip, but you are making a very big mistake. You'd better start waking up soon and see what you're doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up Pip!"  
  
  
  
With a start Pippin woke up again. His dreams were getting weirder and weirder. Once again he tried to remember what had happened, but he felt the dream slipping away again. He was mad at Merry about something, but what? Trying to recover his thoughts he could still hear faint whispers from the conversation, but it didn't make any sense. After a while he fell asleep again, though this time he didn't dream at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Pippin was stirred awake by his mother.  
  
"If you want to leave for Brandy Hall, now would be a nice time," she said, "the sun is rising and you have a long ride ahead of you."  
  
Within half an hour, Pippin was standing outside mounting his pony. It was a small brown pony that he named Socks. It sounded like a nice name to him and for some weird reason it made Merry smile. Merry knew more of the outside world then Pippin, maybe it meant something funny. His father came walking up to him as Pippin was turning to leave.  
  
"Pippin?" he said, making him turn around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have fun at Brandy Hall, but remember that if you want to come home early, just come."  
  
Pippin laughed again. "Why would I want to come home early? I haven't been homesick for ten years."  
  
"Well, you never know." Paladin said and petted Socks. "We'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Bye dad." Pippin said and turned his horse to the road.  
  
"Don't forget to give my greetings to Esmeralda!" Paladin yelled after him. "Tell her that I look forward to see her again for Pearl's birthday."  
  
"I will!" Pippin yelled back and continued his way towards Brandy Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, I'm Dutch, so any errors with the English phrases and such: my fault. Please leave a review with your thoughts, it's really really really appreciated.  
  
*hugs all* oumpa 


	3. you can't control everything

I am not worthy! I am not worthy! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. But I had exams last week and I've bee studying and studying and if it makes you feel any better, I totally screwed them up. So there. But on the good side: I have time to write more chapters now! So expect more updates soon!  
  
Little notes;  
  
Gotta Luv Pippin; thanks, scary dreams indeed and it's not the last of them, I can tell you. How I know all this? Well, I'm the author! ;)  
  
PTB; Thanks for the comments on my english, I really hope that my english teacher thinks the same when he sees my exam..*crosses fingers*. I finished reading your story by the way, but I'll review tomorrow, I'm dead tired right now. But I can say that I loved it.  
  
Lady Hummingbird; a foresight dream.who knows.*insert evil laugh here*. Thanks for the comments on my english. I actually didn't know the difference between of and off but I asked my teacher and he explained, though I probably screwed it up again.if you see anymore mistakes, please point them out. I just wanna learn from them.  
  
Jenny; I hope you like this story as much as Rusta Iira (which I loved by the way). I can tell you that it's taking a different turn from that story though. It'll be more.no, I won't say, you'll just have to read it. *insert another evil laugh here*.  
  
Lora; well, I kinda flunked the update soon part but I still hope you like this chapter as well, I promise to bring the next update sooner.  
  
Mirkwoodarcher; thanks! Though I don't really know the definition of droning, maybe this chapter drones more. I'm not sure, if I start to drone, then please let me know as it sounds negative (droning is the new word of the day!)  
  
Zetawolf; I won't be doing any slash in this story. Mainly because I'm not a fan of slash though there are some amazing slash stories out there. But I'm not good at writing slash, I leave that to the people who know how. I'll probably only mess it up.  
  
Sugar; mwaaaHA! I made you read another story! Ain't I evil! How's that gameboy coming along?  
  
Natta; you're Swedish! I love that country! I've been there once a long long time ago (in a galaxy.not so far away) and it's beautiful! Very green. You lucky dog!  
  
Well, here's the story! Once again, let me know what you think. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are free to point out.  
  
Enjoy:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Pippin made his way towards Buckland he started humming a little song. It was a song he used to sing with his mother went they made their way to the Brandybucks. For some odd reason his dad didn't accompany them too often. He probably had a lot to do, Pippin reasoned, being the Thain of the Shire was a busy life after all. And one day he would have to take on that job. Pippin sighed at the thought of it. At least he still had a few years until he would come of age and until that time he shouldn't have to worry too much about it all. For some weird reason Pippin started to sit up straight as he thought this. After all, the Thain couldn't sloudge. He didn't even notice doing it. It was just something his dad had taught him.  
  
The road to Buckland was a long one and every so often he would see people who stopped him to have a little talk. They would chatter on, which made Pippin annoyed as it was getting late as it was. At this rate, he wouldn't make it before dinner and he wanted to be indoors before dark.  
  
"How's your old father doing then, young master Peregrin?" an old hobbit asked him.  
  
"He's doing excellent, sir, though he's very busy." Pippin said as he tried to end the conversation quickly.  
  
"Aye, that he is, that he is. He's a good Thain, master Peregrin, you could be proud of him."  
  
"I am, sir."  
  
"You look like him, I bet you'll make a fine Thain yourself one day." The old hobbit winked at Pippin and walked of. Pippin looked at the hobbit as he walked away. Somehow he felt a mixture of pride at the old hobbit's words but he also felt uneasy. What if he couldn't live up to everyone's expectations? No use to worry about that right now, Pippin thought and tried to push the thoughts away to the back of his mind. Instead he focused his thoughts on the road and continued his way towards Brandy Hall.  
  
  
  
It actually was getting darker as he entered the land of Buckland and saw the chimney's of Brandy Hall in the distance. He quickly told Socks to go faster as he could almost smell dinner. As Pippin came to a stop in front of Brandy hall, he could already hear loud noises from the house, after all it housed many hobbit family's. He was still sitting on Socks and waiting for someone to take his pony away.  
  
"Hullo?" he said softly, he didn't dare to yell out loud. "Hello!"  
  
He didn't get an answer so he decided to tie Socks to one of the big trees in the front garden. After giving Socks a reassuring pat, he walked towards the round door. As he neared the door the sound of people walking and laughing inside the house became louder. The house was stirring with activity, as it always had been as long as Pippin could remember.  
  
He was thinking of knocking or just barching in when he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind. He fell flat on his face with a small yelp and tried to turn around to face the hobbit who was now holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Oy! What's this then!" Pippin smiled, he knew all too well who was sitting on top of him.  
  
"You should be on your guard more, young Peregrin." He heard the smiling voice of his cousin.  
  
"Merry get of me, or I'll...I'll have you thrown out of the Shire!"  
  
"You have no power here, Pippin. This is Brandybuck land. Now be a good lad and say the Magic word." Merry said laughing as he kept Pippin's face on the ground.  
  
"There's a magic word?"  
  
"Actually, it's more of a sentence."  
  
"Could you give me a hint?" Pippin teased, he knew exactly what Merry was trying to make him say.  
  
"Do you enjoy sitting with your face in the dirt, cousin? Cause I could sit here a while and-"  
  
"Allright, allright." Pippin sighed and recited their old password. "Blue, green, red, yellow. Merry is an awesome fellow."  
  
"Right, now what's the second verse." Merry laughed as a small grumble came from underneath him.  
  
"Ok, that's it." Pippin said and somehow managed to get himself from underneath Merry and instead switched places. Merry was now lying on his back with Pippin sitting on his stomach, holding Merry's arms above his head.  
  
"You know I hated that password," Pippin laughed.  
  
"Yeah? I kinda liked it. It had a certain ring to it." Merry laughed, "You've grown strong Pip, over those three months."  
  
Pippin scrambled of merry and pulled him up as well.  
  
"Crazy Brandybuck." He joked.  
  
"Foolish Took." As Merry said that he flung his arms around Pippin in a true embrace. Pippin quickly put his arms around his cousin and laughed into his shoulder.  
  
"You did have me by surprise." He said as they started walking towards the door.  
  
"Aye, it's a Brandybuck trade. We can sneak up on hobbits without them noticing." Merry grinned, "or maybe you Tooks are just too daft." Marry laughed out loud and ruffled his cousin's hair. Pippin grinned back as he walked into the house. Immediately two hobbit children ran past them and nearly knocked Pippin of his feet.  
  
"Oy!" Merry called after them "watch where you're running!"  
  
They heard a soft "sorry" from the distance as the children continued running. Merry shook his head grinning.  
  
"They never learn, one of these days those two are gonna bump into something big and they'll be sorry then."  
  
"You should stop them then" Pippin said.  
  
"Nah, they'll figure it out by themselves. As soon as one of them runs into a cabinet or something, it'll be over."  
  
"They'll get hurt, Merry." Pippin said, at the Took household you were strictly forbidden to do anything that came even close to harm. "You should make sure they're ok."  
  
"Ow, come on Pippin," Merry said as they walked down the hall. "The best way to learn something is to experience it. When I was a younger lad, I kept climbing those old trees near the boarders of the Old Forest. My father told me ónce that I should watch out. Only once. He knew that I wouldn't listen anyway if he told me not to do it anymore. But when I finally stood on a dead branch and fell down, well, lets say I learned my lesson."  
  
"I remember that, you'd broken your shoulder. The doctors thought it might not even grow back right."  
  
"Right, you would remember that, you were about 12 then."  
  
"Dad told me that I was néver allowed to climb a tree anymore." Pippin said, thinking back at what his father had said. 'Look at that Brandybuck boy Pippin. See what kind of trouble he got himself into? Don't ever do anything like that. You're smarter then that.'  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"Did I what?" Pippin asked, shook back from his thoughts.  
  
"Never climb another tree again?" Pippin just nodded. "Well, then what will you do when you get chased by something and you need to climb into a tree? How will you know which braches are good to stand on?"  
  
"Will you know?"  
  
"After falling out of trees about seven times. Yes, I hope do."  
  
"Well, I'll just follow you then." Pippin grinned up to his older cousin, who smiled back.  
  
"You're lucky you have a cousin who looks after-". At that time they heard a loud "bump" and a scream from one of the hobbit children. It seemed that one of the running children had indeed ran into a cabinet and was now lying on the floor crying his eyes out.  
  
"Well, there you go." Pippin said. "Now you'll have it. He's probably broken something."  
  
"From bumping into a cabinet? Honestly, Pippin, he's fine." Merry said as he walked over to the young lad who was still crying on the floor. The other lad was walking around nervously, probably expecting to be in trouble.  
  
"Hey, lets try to sit up," Merry said and sat the boy up leaning against the cabinet. "Are you hurt?" the lad nodded. "Where?" Merry asked all these things in a kind way that Pippin normally didn't hear from his cousin. His voice was relaxing and soothing, but still Merry at the same time.  
  
"My hand." The boy said sniffling.  
  
"Well, lets see it then." The boy held up his hand and Merry examined it closely. "Well, it looks allright. Can you do this?" Merry asked, holding up his index finger, moving it from side to side. The boy mimicked him perfectly.  
  
"Very good, and this?" he now held up his pink and did the same gesture. Once again the boy did it easily.  
  
"Very good as well, how bout this?" Merry said and crossed his eyes and stook out his tongue. The young boys laughed out loud and immediately started doing it as well. Merry grinned at both of them.  
  
"You're fine," he said "but watch where you're running next time." He quickly ruffled their hair as he stood up again.  
  
"We will, Merry." The boys said and walked of, but as soon as they rounded the corner, Merry and Pippin could here them running again.  
  
"You still won't stop them?" Pippin asked. He couldn't believe that Merry was so laid-back about it all.  
  
"Relax, Pippin, they'll be fine. Brandybuck children are not made of feathers. They can take things."  
  
"I'm not made of feathers." Pippin said softly.  
  
"Off course you're not!" Merry said, "you just have calm down a little. You can't control everything. And especially not in Brandy Hall."  
  
At that time they entered the big living room where almost all the family was walking around, talking or sleeping in chairs. Pippin looked at the disoriented scene in front of him and suddenly felt a difference between this and his own home that he'd never felt before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once more: I'm Dutch, not English, so please point out any mistakes and let me know what you think of the story. If you hate it, let me know. I can take flames, I might even consider paying attention to them. 


	4. it's called polite, Merry

I don't eve have to say how sorry I am..I think you all know that I am very very very ashamed for not updating sooner. I still hope that you will read and review, because that's the one thing that makes a writer happy. To receive reviews. So here's my moment of graditude:  
  
Gotta Luv Pippin: O dear, I hope I haven't made you go crazy by not updating sooner. *straps her out of straight jacket*. But look look look: a new chapter. Yeeh!  
  
Lora: I did it again! I didn't update soon. But thanks for making me feel not stupid about it. It's good to know that I'm not the only one with an update problem ;)  
  
Natta: LOL, LA does sound wonderful because Dom lives there. That's why I wanna go to Scotland. Billy's there :D O, and update your story too!  
  
PTB: I know, Brandy Hall is crazy and it gets a bit crazier in this chapter. Don't worry, I'll never leave this story unfinished. It'll go on and on until I find a good ending. Though it might take a while...  
  
GreyLadyBeast: Even more Pippin uneasiness in this chapter. And even MORE to come. dundundun  
  
Lady Hummingbird: Ok, I'm going to give a little hint. Pippin's dreams are a bit foresight. But why? And when? You will just have to wait. Thanks for making me feel good about my English. *glows with pride again* I'm sure you would do fine if you took on French or German. They're both wonderful languages and who knows how good you'll be?!  
  
CassieMR: LOL, your little pointer gave me a better grade :D I ahd to write an English exam a few weeks ago and when I wrote it I thought: Oh, right. I should use of and off in that way. So thank you! And I looked up when PTB started her story and when I did. I was first but that doesn't really matter because both stories will go in a different direction. So we both wrote totally different stories.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you still will when you finish this chapter. Please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin looked around the over-crowded room in Brandy Hall. The noise was almost deafening because everyone was trying to make themselves heard. Pippin looked over at Merry who was walking towards his father. Probably telling him that Pippin had arrived. Pip didn't know what to do now so he just followed Merry trough the room. Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders and turned around.  
  
"Well I'll be!" the hobbit said. "It's young master Peregrin. I had no idea you were coming over for a visit!" Some hobbits that were sitting close by ended their conversations and turned to look at Pippin.  
  
"Have you come to grace us with your presence then, master Pippin?" one yelled.  
  
"We haven't seen you for a long time, Peregrin. It was about time you'd show up again!"  
  
"Good thing we stocked up on food éh!"  
  
Pippin suddenly felt very self-conscious as everyone was talking to him, some even walking over to pat him on the back or shake his hand. One very fat hobbit even gave him a hug. He just wanted to turn away and have a quiet talk with Merry and leave the crowded room. He just stood there, nodding and smiling; trying to laugh at jokes that were said.  
  
"Pippin!" he suddenly heard behind him. He turned around to see Saradoc Brandybuck walk over to him. He was grabbed in a huge embrace by the Master of Buckland and nearly choked by a lack of air. He looked at Merry over Saradoc's huge shoulder. Merry was grinning and Pippin couldn't help but grin back. When Saradoc finally let go of Pippin, the young Took coughed a bit and quickly straightened his clothes.  
  
"Young Pippin, it is wonderful to see you again. How was your journey?"  
  
Saradoc lead Pippin to a big armchair which was clearly for the Master of Buckland. Pippin's father had a chair of the same sort. It was meant only for the Thain to sit on and everyone else had a smaller chair. This was to point out that the Thain was more important then the others in the household, which made sense to Pippin. The chair that Saradoc was leading them to was the same. But when Pippin came closer he saw that there were several smaller hobbit children sitting in it. They were trying to push eachother off. Pippin couldn't believe that they were allowed to do that. If not because of the importance of the chair but also because it was another game that they could get themselves hurt at. Pippin thought back to the running children and figured that the Brandybucks probably didn't mind for their children to play dangerous games. But surely they would get told to get of the chair to make way for the Master of Buckland.  
  
But Saradoc took no heed of the children playing in the chair and instead sat down on a smaller chair close to the fire. He nodded to Pippin and Merry to sit down on two chairs close by. Pippin eyed the big chair with the children but quickly looked back to Saradoc. Probably another Brandybuck thing.  
  
"So, Pippin, what news do you have from Tookland? How is your mother?" They spend some time talking about the life at the Great Smials and how everyone was faring. Every once in a while a relative would stop by them and greet Pippin. After about half an hour, Esmeralda Brandybuck joined them. Pippin stood up from his chair as he was taught to do when a woman entered the conversation. He heard a soft giggle from Merry next to him. Pippin ignored it and stuck out his hand to greet his aunt. But she wouldn't have it. She grabbed him in a huge bearhug and kissed him on both cheeks. It took Pip a while to find his feet again as she let him go.  
  
"Hey now!" Saradoc said smiling "that's my wife."  
  
"Oh, I..... I didn't..." Pippin stuttered, not sure if Saradoc was being serious or not. But Esmeralda slapped her husband playfully. Merry just smiled and took another sip from his drink.  
  
"So, how is my sweet little cousin?" she asked and sat down on the armrest of Saradoc's chair. Saradoc wrapped an arm around his wife protectively.  
  
"Oh, ehm... very well, aunt Esmeralda" Pippin said. He sat down a bit shakily.  
  
"And how is that silly brother of mine? Still walking around owning the Shire?" Esmeralda asked smiling.  
  
"Ehm, I don't think he... I mean--" Pippin started but was caught of by Esmeralda.  
  
"I was only kidding Pippin," she said sweetly, "but how is the old rascal." This still didn't please Pippin completely. Calling the Thain an old rascal didn't really suit a man of such importance, but he decided to let it go. After all, he was in Brandy Hall. Things obviously weren't the same here as in other parts of the Shire.  
  
"He's doing fine, he has a lot of important things to attend to. That's why he couldn't find the time to visit as well." Pippin said.  
  
"Of course he does," Saradoc said, "he has your sisters party to take care of doesn't he? Well, he'd better, cause we're coming and when Brandybucks go all the way across the Shire to attend a party, we expect a good one!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" Merry laughed and took another sip of his drink.  
  
"I'm sure it will be wonderful." Pippin said to reassure them. The rest of the conversation was a long one and Pippin felt himself getting more and more drowsy. Finally Merry noticed Pippin's tiredness and stood up resolutely.  
  
"I think it's time for us to end the conversation here, dad. Pip is nearly falling out of his chair." Pippin immediately sat up straight again.  
  
"Am not." Merry just laughed.  
  
"Sure you are, Pip. In that case, Í'm tired. I think it's time for us to look up our rooms. Goodnight dad." Merry said and kissed his dad on the cheek. "Mum." His mother also deserved a peck on the cheek. Pippin looked at Merry kissing his dad. That was new.  
  
"Are you coming Pip?" Merry said as he started walking away. Pippin quickly stood up and gave a tiny nod to Merry's parents.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Sleep tight, Pip." They said and Pippin quickly followed Merry out of the room. Most of the younger hobbits were already tucked in so everything was getting a bit quieter around the house. Merry walked back to the front door and Pippin was surprised to find his stuff still lying where he'd dropped them. Obviously nobody had brought it up to his room. Merry picked up the bag and started to walk towards Pippin's room.  
  
"Shouldn't ehm...." Pippin wanted to ask why the future heir of Buckland was carrying his bag, but thought the better of it.  
  
"What, Pip?" Merry asked as he entered one of the rooms.  
  
"No, nothing." Pip said and looked around the room. It was nice one, very much similar to his own back in the Great Smials. Suddenly he felt a sting in his stomach. Everything was so much easier back home. So much more normal. Understandable. Predictable.  
  
"What's wrong Pip?" Merry asked.  
  
"What? Nothing." Pippin said and sat down on the bed. Merry sat down next to him.  
  
"You've been acting a bit odd today, Pip." Merry said as he let himself fall back on the bed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ow, come on. Standing up for my mother. All those big words and fluent sentences. Not really the Pippin I remember."  
  
"It's called polite, Merry." Pippin said.  
  
"Polite?" Merry asked and sat up straight again. "Polite? That's rich! You haven't been polite for an entire day in your whole life, Pip!"  
  
"Well, it's just-" Pippin started.  
  
Merry giggled and let himself fall back on the bed again. "Polite."  
  
"It's just the way I should behave Merry. Father says that it's good to start practising your manners when you're still young."  
  
"Does he now?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, he says it's necessary for. ehm. diplo. it's."  
  
"Diplomatic?" Merry guessed.  
  
Pippin didn't like this conversation. Here he was being told of for being polite, even though that was obviously a good thing. "Yes, diplomatic." He said and stared at the wall in front of him. "Father says I will need to be diplomatic if I want to become Thain some day." They were silent for a while.  
  
"Well," Merry said eventually. "It's nice that you have those good manners. But let me ask you this."  
  
"What?" Pippin looked at Merry again.  
  
"Are you Thain yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have to be Thain tomorrow?" Merry sat up again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can still be Pippin right?" Pippin didn't answer. "You can be Peregrin when you're older, Pip. You're still young. You shouldn't have to worry about all that."  
  
Pippin didn't answer for a while. He just sat and stared at Merry. "I guess." He said eventually.  
  
"Excellent. Then tonight we will be Pippin and Merry. Peregrin and Meriadoc will just have to wait for a few more years."  
  
"What?" Pippin said. "What's tonight?"  
  
"You'll see. Just be sure that you're awake around midnight." Merry said and walked out the door.  
  
Pippin didn't know what to think of all this. He had the feeling that Merry was up to something and somehow that felt good. It felt like when he was a child and the knot in his stomach was now replaced by a nice feeling of excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, please leave a little review. And I PROMISE that I will write more soon! Please, just bare with me.  
  
:hugs all: 


	5. authors note

I just want to apologize to my readers who have been waiting for an update on this story. It's been almost 5 months since I last updated and I am deeply and truly sorry. I could give you an explanation about how I had final exams that I wanted to get through. Or that I was on holiday and have been sick from the African food (or malaria). Or because I've been busy looking for a job and arranging things for my year abroad next year.  
  
But the truth is that I've been having the most horrible writers block and (though the above is all true as well) I just couldn't find and muster the will to start writing the next chapter. I know that this is extremely lame, which is why I am apologizing.  
  
I hope that you all will be able to forgive and that when I finnaly do find the strength to carry on, that you will still be willing to read my little fic.  
  
Best whishes and a big hug  
  
Syarda a.k.a. oumpa-loumpa 


End file.
